Coming Home
by scrapmom
Summary: Morgan finds a house and rebuilds it, but is he building the house just for himself, or does he have someone else in mind to live there with him? This story is slash. Morgan/Reid
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a slash story! You have been warned! Here is another Derek & Spencer story. I started out thinking this would be a one shot, about our two favorite boys on the 4th of July. Funny how my muse had other things in mind. Now, it's a multi-chapter story about feelings and misunderstanding. I'm still not sure where it's going to end up, but I guess I'll sit back and enjoy the ride.

This is set a couple months after Emily comes back from the dead.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1

A Good Host

Derek Morgan stood in his new kitchen and looked out the window at his team, his family, and smiled. So much had happened to them through the years, good and bad, and through it all, they persevered. There were times when he thought the team would fall apart, and for a time, after Emily's 'death,' there were some severe cracks in their relationships. But, like families do, they dealt with their issues and came out stronger because of them.

And that's what led Derek to where he was now. When he thought Emily was dead, he began to look at his life in a different light. Their jobs were not conducive to having a healthy relationship, but after "losing" Emily, he realized that life was too short, and in their line of work, possibly even shorter. Morgan was feeling dissatisfied with his life. He put all his focus into finding Ian Doyle, that once he was caught and they had Emily back, he felt lost.

After finding out that JJ and Hotch had lied, his anger became unbearable, and he spent every waking moment outside of work tearing down and rebuilding houses. This process acted as a sort of therapy for Morgan. He took his anger out while tearing down walls and hammering nails, and then, he rebuilt the everything to make it new again. It was during this process that he came to the conclusion that he did not want to be alone. Sure, he had his family, and the team, but he wanted more.

It was also during this time, that he found a house that felt like it belonged to him. Everything was right about this particular house, so after he rebuilt it, he gave notice on his apartment and moved into his new house.

"Hey gorgeous, those burgers aren't going to cook themselves." His thoughts were interrupted by a bubbly blonde, at least she was this week. "What has my chocolate hunk so distracted?"

Morgan turned away from the window, to face his sweetness. "Hey baby girl, you always have me distracted," he joked.

"Awe, and you always know the right thing to say. But, seriously, Hotch sent me. He said, and I quote, if he is hosting this housewarming party, he better get out here and man the grill so the rest of us can enjoy ourselves." Morgan laughed, grabbing Garcia by the arm and escorting her back outside where the team was waiting.

Minutes later, he was, in fact, manning the grill, beer in hand. One of his favorite parts of the house was the porch he had built. It ran the entire length of the house, and included a fire pit out to one side, with seating built in around it. On the other side was his grill. This was no ordinary grill, oh no! It was a stone fireplace, built brick by brick with his own hands.

And attached to the house, coming off the kitchen was favorite part. He extended the counter, both inside and outside, and put in a sliding window. So, when he was entertaining, like now, the window was open, and the food could be moved from inside to outside with ease, and folks who were in the kitchen could still be included in the festivities.

As Morgan stood, flipping burgers, he saw Reid sitting in a chair apart from the others. "Hey kid, come 'ere."

Reid got up and walked the two steps to where Morgan was standing. "What do you need?" He asked.

"Nothin, I was just getting lonely standing here all by myself, so I wanted you to come keep me company."

"Oh, ok." There was silence for a minute, before he spoke again. "This is a really great house, Derek." The words themselves were spoken in a soft voice, meaning they were genuine, but it was the use of his first name that threw Morgan.

"Thanks, kid. It was a long haul, but I think the results were worth the work." He said proudly. And he was proud. Everything in the house was designed and crafted by him.

"I can tell you spent a lot of time on it. What made you decide to keep this one?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. Something about it just spoke to me." He paused, trying to come up with one reason, but not being able to. "It just felt like home."

"I understand." Reid replied. "It does have a very homey feel." Actually, Reid had felt a pull to this house immediately. He chalked it up to the fact that Morgan had put his heart and soul into the house, but that didn't explain the tingle he felt when walking through the door. It felt like he belonged here, too.


	2. Realizations

Realizations

Hours later, the food was eaten and it was beginning to get dark. Reid came out of the house carrying a brown paper bag, smiling like a little kid on Christmas. "I brought sparklers!" He said excitedly. "You can't have a 4th of July, slash, housewarming party without them."

They came in colors, so he handed the girls pink and purple ones, although he kept one purple box for himself. He then handed the guys blue, orange, and green ones. Jack and Henry were bouncing up and down as Morgan got a lighter from the kitchen, to light them safely.

Will and Hotch stood by the little ones, making sure they were handling the sparklers correctly, while the rest of the team ran around the backyard chasing each other, and laughing. Reid grabbed a camera from this bag and began taking pictures. It made him so happy to see his family laughing and playing together. As a child, he was an outcast, but here, with the team, he was accepted. Sure, he was teased, especially by Morgan, but it was always good natured, and as far as he was concerned, any attention from Derek Morgan was good enough for him!

The last few months had been hard on everyone, but seeing Morgan so angry was hard for the genius. He tried to help, by inviting him over for the occasional movie night, but he knew that it was his properties, mainly this one, that brought Morgan back to his old self again.

He assumed Morgan had found someone he wanted to share the house with, because once he found this house, he was focused solely on it, even blowing Reid off every time he tried to coax Morgan out. He had never seen Morgan so driven. And, through the process, the light in his eyes came back. And as much as he wanted to be happy for Morgan, his heart was breaking at the same time. Sometime in the past six years, his feeling for the older man had gone from brotherly to something deeper.

He knew his feelings were one sided, and would never in a million years be reciprocated, so he tried to put on a brave face, but at night, alone in his room, he allowed himself to grieve for a love he could never have. But, here and now, at Morgan's new house, he has his game face on, trying to be the life of the party, while also trying to get some candid pictures of the love of his life.

He wonders when Morgan will introduce the team to his new fling. Of course, she must be more than a fling if he is building her a house. He was convinced Morgan was going to do it tonight, and to Spencer relief, he didn't. At least he has a little more time to pretend Derek is single. He's not sure how he'll be able to see him with someone else. Sure, he's all over every girl at the bar, and that hurts enough, but Spencer has noticed that even though he dances with all the single ladies, for the last few years, he hasn't been taking them home.

A tugging at his leg brings him out of his head. "Unca Pence, look."

Reid looked up, to see what his Godson was pointing at, and he saw the sky light up with color. "Fi-works, up, up."

Reid reached down and picked Henry up, both of them looking skyward at the fireworks display lighting up the night sky. "Wow," he whispered. "Aren't those amazing, Henry?"

"Mazing," Henry agreed, and the two stood with their mouths slightly open, enjoying the beauty of the fireworks display.

Morgan stood over to the side of the deck, watching the interaction between Reid and Henry. Usually, the young genius was uncomfortable around children, but with Henry, he seemed so natural. The scene playing out caused a flutter in the older man, that was unexpected.

He knew his feeling for Reid had changed over the past years. At first, he was the annoying kid with all the answers. Then he became a younger sibling to the team. But after Emily's death, he blossomed into a man. He hit the gym, and developed muscles, and spent his free time at the shooting range, and now could score as high, if not higher at times, than the other members of the team.

But, what was confusing him lately, were his feeling for the young genius now. Reid's new found confidence was causing Morgan to examine things more carefully. At first, he was afraid of these new and interesting feelings. But after all the team had been through with Emily, he had to confront some things. Like why, right after Emily's funeral, did he dream that Reid had died. Ok, so that in itself, wasn't unusual. The fact that he woke up sobbing, clutching his pillow and screaming Spencer's name, was. He was so freaked out by that dream, he had called Garcia at 2:47 in the morning to make sure it was all a dream. Thank goodness she was too tired to delve in to deep in Morgan's feeling that night.

It was the next day, that he came upon this house. It's true, the house spoke to him right away, but what he hasn't admitted yet, is that she he walked into this house, it reminded him of Spencer. And all the special details he added were as much with the young genius in mind, as they were for himself.

Unfortunately, he could not admit this to himself until tonight. When Reid complimented him on the house earlier, he felt a warmth flood his body. Since that moment, he hasn't been able to take his eyes off the kid. He tried to be discreet, of course, but his goddess notices everything, and pulled him aside for a heart to heart.

"Would you mind walking a lady to the powder room?" He felt an arm side through his, bringing his focus to Garcia, who had snuck up beside him while he was focused on the gorgeous young doctor in his backyard.

"Uh, while I'm flattered, I'm sure you can find your way without my help." He replied, trying to pull his arm away. He saw her face, and realized she had figured him out, and he wanted to avoid a confrontation.

"Sorry hot stuff, you can't get away from me that easy." She chuckled, pulling him toward the house. She led him down the hall, into the room across from the master bedroom.

Oh shit, he thought. She can't know, can she?

"I love this room, it's so, so... young genius. Am I right?" She asked, confirming his fear. She could always see right through him.

He tried to lie his way out of it. "What are you talking about, you crazy woman? I found this idea in a design book, and thought it would look great in this house. I already had a master, and office space and a spare room, so I figured the house could use a library, as well." He was rambling, and when he looked up, she was smirking.

"Derek Morgan, I may not be a profiler, but I can read you like a book. You built this room for Reid. Admit it!"

He lowered his eyes to the floor in submission. "Ok, so maybe I was thinking about Reid when I designed this room. But, I just figured he should have a place to feel comfortable. You know, when I have the team over, or if the guys are here watching the game, he can come in and read."

He looked up, hoping she believed him. She was still smiling at him, but the smile had a sadness to it. "Sweet cheeks, you and I both know that's not the reason. Tell mama what going on in that head of yours."

Morgan walked over to one of the leather wing back chairs and sat down, putting his head in his hands and sighing. "Oh Baby Girl, it's not my head, it's my heart." She didn't answer, waiting for him to finish. She didn't have to wait long. "I built this house for us." He paused again. "He has no idea how I feel about him. Hell, I just figured out how I feel! I didn't even realize I was building this room for him until I was finished." He paused, and took a shaky breath before continuing. "How do I tell my best friend that I not only have less then platonic feeling for him, but that I built this house for him? How fucked up is that?"

"It's not at all. As a matter of fact, it makes thing so much clearer." She responded.

He looked at her confused. "Explain, Baby Girl."

"Oh gorgeous, you and I both know you have been a little lost these last few month. Grieving for Emily, chasing down Doyle, getting Emily back. I saw the anger and resentment, but I also saw you pushing one boy genius away."

"What, I wasn't..."

"Ah, ah, ah. I wasn't finished." She tutted, tapping his nose after each one. "The one person you didn't include while looking for Doyle, was our little resident doctor. My question was why? Now, after seeing this house, it all makes sense. You were protecting him. You saw how Emily's death effected him, but you didn't bring him into the loop while we were looking for him. You didn't want him hurt. You couldn't imagine losing him, so by not including him, you were keeping him safe."

She paused, letting her words sink in.

"After Emily returned, and Doyle was dead, you continued to avoid him, because you didn't want him to witness your anger. Sweetness, what you didn't see was our sweet boy trying to reach out to you. All those movie nights were for you, not him. He was trying to help you. He cares about you too, Derek."

"You don't think..." He couldn't finish. He was afraid to know the answer.

"Yes, Sugar. I'm pretty sure your Pretty Boy feels the same. There's only one way to find out. You need to tell him. Tonight."

"I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same? Then I've ruined our friendship. I don't know if I can take that chance."

"But can you live in this house you built for him, not knowing?"

He thought about that. Could he come home everyday to an empty house, when every room reminds him of Spencer? No, he couldn't. "You are a goddess!" He said standing up to hug her. "Thank you for being here to keep my head on straight."

"Always, my sweet, always! Now, go find your genius and tell him how you feel."


	3. Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings

Reid was walking down the hall to the restroom when he heard voices. He had seen Morgan and Garcia come inside a few minutes ago, and didn't think anything of it, but as he passed the 'library' on his way to the bathroom, he heard Morgan say, "I built this house for us." In that moment, his world fell apart. It felt like there was a vice around his heart, constricting it, and not allowing him to breathe. He hurried into the bathroom and emptied the content of his stomach, trying to stop the tears from coming. He just needed to get out of here. Once he was home, he could break down in peace.

After flushing the toilet and rinsing is mouth out, he stumbled into the kitchen. JJ was grabbing a juice box out if the refrigerator, when she saw him come in.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

Apparently he looked worse than he thought. He used that to is advantage. "I'm not feeling well," he said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm going to head out. Please say my goodbyes for me?" He asked, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

She pulled him into a hug, and it took everything he had not to break down right there in the kitchen. "Of course, Spence. You just take care of yourself. Will you be ok to drive? I can drive you? We can leave your car and you can get it tomorrow?"

"No," he said, almost too forcefully. JJ frowned. "No, I don't want to cause any problems. I can make it home myself."

"If you're sure." She said, still not convinced.

"I am. I promise, I'll be fine. Please tell Henry I said goodbye and I love him, okay?"

"I will." She said, he hand on is shoulder, walking him to the door. She hugged him again, before letting him out the door. He usually wasn't much on affection, but he welcomed it tonight. "Please text me and let me know you made it home. I worry." She called to him, as he was getting in his car.

Even with his heart in a million pieces, that simple statement caused I'm to smile. "Yes mom." He replied, and laughed when she flipped him off.

He held it together through the drive home, and was able to text JJ a simple 'I'm home' before the flood gates opened. He had enough thought to close and lock the front door, before sliding down it, and wrapping his arms around his legs, knees pulled up. At first, it was just tears, then it morphed into silent crying, before giving away to sobbing.

He knew it was coming. He knew Morgan well enough to know there was someone, and he was sort of prepared for that, but Garcia? How could he have missed that? Sure they flirted all the time. That was the nature of their relationship. But he had no idea Morgan had those kind of feeling for her. It made sense, though. They were closer than anyone else on the team, save him and Morgan.

Oh God! What about work? It would be hard enough to work with Morgan, knowing he was in love with someone else, but how was he going to be able to work with them both? His heart would shatter every time he saw them together. Thank goodness he had a three day weekend to come to terms with this. Allow it to sink in, and figure out how he could face them on Monday.

What if he couldn't handle it? Right now, in this moment, it felt like his insides were being ripped out and stomped on. What of three days wasn't enough? His only option would be to transfer. He almost did after Emily 'died' because he was so sad about losing a friend. Now, he felt broken. This is why he always kept his emotions at bay. He never let envy one get too close. They all left in the end. Maybe now it was his turn to leave.

Reid spent the next three days in bed. He didn't realize it was possible to cry that much. It was exhausting. He was ignoring everyone, only texting JJ to pass along a message that he had a stomach bug and was contagious, so the would stay away. He received a text from Emily saying she hoped he felt better soon, and one from Garcia saying she would bring him over her special chicken soup, to which he replied a quick no. Hotch texted saying if he needed some extra time off, to let him know. He promptly responded yes, he would take an extra few days off to recover.

It was Morgan that was making it almost unbearable. He called over and over, leaving messages every time. And, when those went unanswered, he tried texting...non-stop. The young agent finally had to turn off his phone, just to get some peace. How could he get over his best friend and co-worker, if he was reminded of his presence every 5 minutes!

Earlier...

Morgan came out of the 'library' with a bounce in his step. He was going to ask Reid to help him clean up, so he would be the last one to leave, then he would tell the young genius how he felt about him. Garcia had convinced him to take him on a private tour of the house after everyone left, taking great care to point out the 'Spencer specific' details of each room.

He felt a little more confident that his feeling might be reciprocated after his heart to heart with his baby girl. She was quite observant, and told him Reid had been watching Morgan all night, and that when he walked in the house for the first time, she saw him catch his breath. He was a profiler too, so maybe he picked up on the subtle ways Morgan had incorporated Reid into the house. If not, Derek was going to have fun showing him.

He entered the kitchen, immediately began scanning the deck to find his pretty boy. Not seeing him, he continued outside. Still no Spencer. He looked over at Henry, who was smiling at his mom, and thought back to earlier. His reaction to Spencer and Henry watching the fireworks was surprising, but not unwelcome. He could not take his eyes off of his best friends face. It was drawn up in a smile and was illuminated with each firework that went off, giving his skin an angelic glow. He could swear he stopped breathing for a short time.

Now, he couldn't locate the object of his desire and was getting a little frustrated. He had a plan, and couldn't wait to follow it through, but he needed to find Reid. He approached Henry and bent down to his level. "Hey little man, you having a good time?"

Henry beamed, shaking his head yes.

"Hey, do you know where your Uncle Spencer is? I can't find him and I have to ask him a question."

"Unca Pence frew up." Henry said, squishing up his face.

Derek's good mood suddenly plummeted. He opened his mouth to ask another question, when Will interrupted. "JJ said Spencer wasn't feeling well. He took off 'bout 10 minutes ago. He said to say g'bye."

"T-thanks," he replied, turning around and heading back inside to hide. He found himself in the library, without realizing how he had gotten there. He sat, again, in the wing back chair, gently stroking the leather with his fingertips. He was silent for a moment, before pulling out his cell phone to call Reid.

His first call went straight to voice mail. "Hey man, Will said you were feeling sick. Hope it wasn't anything you ate. Give me a call so I know how your doing?"

Ten minutes later..."Hey, Pretty Boy, just calling to make sure you got home ok. You didn't return my first call, and I'm worried. Just call me, k?"

Garcia found him a few minutes later, and scolded him for being a bad host. "I'm sorry your evening didn't turn out the way you wanted it to, but you still have guests."

"I know, mama. I'm just worried about Spencer." He felt comfortable calling him that in Garcia's presence.

"JJ got a text from him saying he made it home. He probably is going straight to bed, so put your happy face on and let's go finish your party. I'll give you a minute to text Reid, but then I expect your fine ass outside on that beautiful porch making a killer fire in your new fire pit. I'm craving me some s'mores!"

Despite a sinking feeling something was up with Reid, he smiled at Garcia, and promised to be out in a second. He then sent a quick text to Reid asking how he was doing before returning to his guests.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was enjoying s'mores around Morgan's hand crafted fire pit, laughing. Morgan was starting to relax again when Emily spoke up. "It too bad Reid's not here. I'll bet he'd have some great ghost stories to tell."

Morgan's smile faded and he again pulled out his phone, this time taking a picture of the fire and sending it to Spencer. He sent a simple message with it. 'Only thing this fire is missing are your scary stories, genius. Feel better soon.'

Derek enjoyed the rest of the evening, but was missing Spencer's presence. It wasn't the same without him. He continued to discreetly text the young genius throughout the remainder of the night, wondering why he wasn't getting any response.

After everyone left, Morgan sat out by the fire, drinking beer after beer, feeling sorry for himself. He had texted Reid at least 20 times and not gotten a response. He tried calling, too, but it was going straight to voice mail, which meant he had turned off his phone. The kid must have been really sick. Morgan wondered of he should stop by tomorrow and bring Reid some jello. He knew it was the genius's favorite when he was sick.

The weekend was slow going for Morgan. He got a text from JJ telling him not to visit Reid. He didn't understand why, but she explained Spence had a stomach flu and was contagious, and he didn't want anyone else on the team to get it. So, he continued to text his best friend, and worried more and more that something else was wrong when he continued to get radio silence in return.


	4. Avoidance

Chapter 4

Something's Not Right

Derek was excited to go into work on Monday morning, which was not the norm, but he couldn't wait to see Spencer. Now that he came to the realization that he loved the young genius, and had made the decision to come clean and tell him, he couldn't get concentrate on anything else. So, he stopped by Reid's favorite coffee shop on the way in and got him coffee dosed with sugar, just the way he liked it.

Morgan's smile faded when he walked in and didn't see Reid right away. The boy wonder was always in before everyone else. Emily was already at her desk, and Morgan walked over casually, leaning on the corner, giving her his famous grin. "Morning Prentiss. How are you this fine Monday morning?"

She looked at him skeptically, as he was never this chipper on a Monday morning. Ok, so maybe he over did it just a little, but he was happy he'd be seeing his Pretty Boy soon, so even her inquisitive looks couldn't falter his happiness. "Morning Morgan. Awe, did you bring me coffee," she asked, noticing he was holding two cups.

"Ah, ah," he said, pulling the cup back slightly. "This is for Reid. I figured he'd need it after being sick all weekend. He's probably going into withdraws already, so have you seen him? I'd better make sure he gets this while its hot."

"Actually, I haven't seen him. I wonder if he's still sick? He always beats you and I here."

A wave of confusion washes over Morgan as he looks around the bullpen. He spots JJ in her office and excuses himself. He needs to see Reid, now, so he goes to the person with the answers.

Derek raps his knuckles on the doorframe before poking his head inside the already open door. "Morning JJ. Have you seen Reid?" He asked, getting straight to the point. He was sick of waiting. "I got him a coffee and wanted to get it to him while it's still hot."

"Sorry, Morgan. Reid is not coming in today. He told Hotch he needed a couple more days off to recover."

Red flags went up for Morgan. Reid never took sick days. The last time the kid was sick, Hotch made him take a nap on his couch during lunch, because he refused to go home. He knew something was up and he was going to find out exactly what, so he walked in and sat down across from JJ, a determined look on his face.

"Ok, tell me exactly what happened on the party that caused Reid to leave without saying goodbye to anyone but you." Morgan's voice was serious, and saw a look of confusion cross JJ's face.

"I'm not sure what you want to hear, Morgan, but I will tell you exactly what happened. I came in the kitchen to get a juice box for Henry, and Reid came down the hall looking pale and his eyes were all bloodshot. He looked like hell, seriously. I asked him what was wrong, and he rubbed his stomach and said he was not feeling well. I assumed he had thrown up, which is why he looked like death warmed over, and asked him if I could help. He just said he wanted to go home. I offered to drive him, but he refused. He told me to let everyone know why he had to leave, and took off."

Morgan was even more concerned. "Why didn't he come find me and tell me himself?" He asked. Not expecting an answer, he continued, "What I really want to know is why he's avoiding everyone? I mean, come on, just send a text message saying you are alive!" Morgan huffed.

JJ's face wrinkled in confusion. "What are you taking about, Morgan? He did text. He told me he was very contagious and didn't want everyone fussing over him. I talked to him yesterday and he still sounded terrible, so it doesn't surprise me he stayed home another day."

"I still think something's going on."

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on, JJ, when was the last time Reid took a sick day? Huh?" he yelled, leaning forward in his chair, toward JJ. "I'm telling you, there is something else going on. He has been ignoring my calls and texts and I want to know why!" He brought his fist down on her desk as he finished his sentence.

The blonde agents eyes widened, surprised at Morgan's outburst, and leaned back in her chair. "Uh, while it is unusual that he take time off, I saw him and he did look sick. Maybe he just wanted to rest some more." As the words came out of her mouth, she realized she didn't believe them herself. Morgan was right. Spencer never took time off, and he always answered the team, especially Morgan. "Yeah, ok, you're right. Something must have happened. You don't think it's his mom, do you?"

Morgan leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over his head and sighed. "I don't think so. I know he's a private person, but he would tell us if something was happening with his mom." He paused, thinking for a moment. "JJ, when exactly did you see him? What time was it?"

"I don't know the exact time, but it was right after the fireworks were over. I saw you and Pen go into the house, then Henry said he was thirsty, and was out of juice, so I went into the kitchen to get him some. That's when I saw him."

Morgan suddenly went pale. "Oh God, no."

"Morgan, what's wrong?" She asked, suddenly concerned about him. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"He, he..." The older agent put his head in his hands and tried to stop himself from hyperventilating.

JJ got up and went around the desk to put her hand on his back. She had never seen Morgan like this. She was confused, but worried. She rubbed his bad for a moment, leaning down to speak quietly to him. "I'm going to get you some water, of? Just calm down and breathe. I'll be right back."

She all but ran into the break room and grabbed a cup, filling it with cold water. As she quickly turned around to go, she ran into their technical analyst, coming in to refill her coffee. The water spilled everywhere and JJ cursed, then, ignoring the mess on the floor, turned back around to refill the cup. Sensing something was seriously wrong, Garcia grabbed JJ by the shoulders and stopped her movement.

"Hey, what has my normally calm friend in an uproar?"

"Morgan, I need to get back." She replied, slipping out of her friends grasp and bolted back down the hall. Garcia grabbed the wet floor sign (she didn't want anyone to slip), and ran after her friend to find out what was wrong with her chocolate thunder.

When Penelope Garcia walked into JJ's office, she saw a sight that almost stopped her heart. Morgan was sitting in a chair, head back, looking paler than she had ever seen him. JJ was trying to get him to drink the water she had gotten, but wasn't very successful.

"Mi amor, what's wrong?"

Hearing his Baby Girls voice, he lifted his head, looking at her through watery eyes. "Mama, I... I think I just lost my best friend." The last word was said with a quiet sob, and tears started running down his face. JJ, suddenly feeling like she was intruding on a private moment, slipped quietly out the door, closing it behind her. She knew Garcia would take care of Morgan, but she was confused by his behavior, and especially his comment. Why would he think he lost Reid?

Back in the office, the bubbly blonde pulled the extra chair up so she was sitting knee to knee with Morgan, who was still silently crying. "Oh baby, what makes you think that?" She leaned over and began rubbing a hand over his biceps, trying to calm him down enough to talk to her.

"He hates me..." He paused, not able to continue.

"What do you mean, he hates you? What brought this on allow the sudden?"

He took a deep breath and tried to explain. "I...I think he heard us talking."

"Who, sweet cheeks?"

"Us, Garcia! You and I. At the party." He spoke forcefully, in short sentences.

"You think he heard us talking about him?" She asked, still trying to understand.

"Yes. I think he heard me tell you how I feel about him, and now he's avoiding me. He hates me. He's probably disgusted by the thought...oh, God, what am I going to do?"

"Hey," she said, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "He doesn't hate you, and there is no way he is disgusted by you. You are his best friend, and even if he doesn't swing that way, which I'm pretty sure he does, he would never be disgusted by you."

"Then why is he avoiding me?" He asked meekly.

"Baby, he isn't avoiding us, he's sick."

"Garcia, when has Reid ever missed work due to sickness?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

"Ok, so maybe he did hear us. He probably just needs time to process what he heard. You know how our boy genius is. He has to analyze everything."

"Mama, he is missing work! He never misses work. Something is wrong. He heard and now he can't stand the thought of seeing me. He'll, he won't even return my calls or texts. He's never ignored me before."

"How about I call him? He'll answer for sure, in case it's work related."

"Ok. Do it now, while I'm here. I want to hear what he has to say."

She reached over the desk and dialed Reid's number from JJ's line, putting it on speaker so Morgan could hear. It rang twice before a tired, and somewhat raw voice answered. "Reid here."

"Hey, Boy Wonder, how are you feeling?" She asked, being her usual bubbly self.

There was silence on the other end for a moment, then, "Oh, hey Garcia. What do you need?" His voice was monotone, and the she looked over at Morgan and nodded. He was right. Something was up with their resident genius.

"I was just calling to see how you are feeling? I made some homemade chicken soup and brought it in for you, but JJ said you are still sick."

"Yea," his voice sounded gravelly. He tried to cover it up by clearing his throat, but they heard the quiver in his voice. They looked at each other. Was he crying?

"Oh baby, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I'll just bring it over after work. Gotta make sure..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because he cut her off with a forceful "No!" She was stunned into silence. They were quiet for a moment, before he recovered. "Sorry, but I'm still not up for visitors."

"Ok, sweetheart," she said, sounding a little hurt. "Feel better soon. We miss you."

"Bye," he said, quietly before ending the call. But the obvious sob they heard before he disconnected was all the proof they needed.


	5. Confusion

A/N Here is a short chapter, sorry about that! The next one will be longer, I promise. This is just a filler, leading to a talk between JJ & Reid. I've never written JJ before, so I hope I can do her justice. Garcia has always been easy for me to write, but I thought I'd branch out this time and try a new character. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Confusion

Something was going on, and it involved Spencer. He was like a brother to her, and she felt incredibly protective over him, especially after they worked so hard to mend their relationship after Emily. It took a while, but they were finally able to get past all the lies (which she still feels guilty about), and the hurt feelings.

So, if whatever was happening in her office with Morgan and Garcia involved Spencer, then she had every right to know about it. She knocked on the door, and quietly slid in, hearing the end of the phone conversation by accident.

"Why was Spence crying?" JJ asked.

Both Morgan and Garcia jumped, not realizing JJ had come back. JJ's tone told them she wasn't messing around. Morgan looked at Garcia, tears shining, unshed, in his eyes, and she answered for him. "We aren't sure."

"That's crap, and you know it. Morgan, what the hell happened between you and Reid, and why do you think you lost him?" She paused, he voice hard, demanding answers. "And don't even think about lying to me, because I saw you earlier."

"I..." Morgan started, but was unable to continue, his dark eyes begging his baby girl to finish for him.

"Should I tell her everything?" She asked. He nodded, looking at the floor, still trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Ok, so Morgan and I were talking at the party, and we think Reid have heard us." Garcia was vague.

"Yes, I got that." JJ said, getting annoyed. "Please be a little more specific."

"Morgan is in love with Reid, and built the house for him, so they can live happily ever after together. We think Reid heard us and Morgan thinks Reid's freaked out and is avoiding him." Garcia answered in a rush.

JJ sat down behind her desk, letting Garcia's explanation sink in. She looked at Morgan, who was still studying the floor with intensity. "Morgan." She said, trying to get his attention. "Derek." She tried again, using a softer tone. He finally looked up at her. She saw his eyes wet with unshed tears, and her heart broke. Then it hit her. "The library." She said, realization in her voice. He nodded.

"There has to be something else bothering our sweet boy, though." Garcia said. "He has never been short with me before. His tone was resigned, and almost cold at the end. I even offered to bring him over soup on Saturday too, and he refused."

"Something is wrong, and I intend to find out what it is." JJ said, determination evident in her voice. "Whatever is bothering him, must be pretty serious. We promised not to lie to each other after what happened before, with Emily."

"Maybe he was really sick," Garcia said, not believing her own words, but trying to soothe JJ. If Morgan hadn't been so upset, he would have laughed at the look JJ gave to Garcia after that comment. "Ok, I guess we've established that Reid isn't really sick, so what could be the problem?"

"The problem is that he found out that I had feeling for him and now he doesn't want to be anywhere near me." Morgan said, pitifully.

"Oh baby, you know that's not true. That boy worships the ground you walk on. He must have misinterpreted something we said."

"Garcia's right, Derek." JJ agreed. "Spence considers you his best friend, and even if he heard what you said, he wouldn't just walk away. There has to be more to it. I'm going to go see him after work, and find out."

Morgan's head jerked up, and he stared at her with pleading eyes. "If he didn't hear..."

"I won't say anything. It's not my place. But, can I clear things up if he did somehow misunderstand?"

"I guess. Just don't tell him..." He paused, not sure how to finish.

"It'll be ok. I just thought it would be best for me to talk to him. Unless you want to."

"No, he is obviously avoiding me, and I doubt he'll talk to me." Morgan said, sounding dejected.

Before JJ had the chance to reply there was a sharp knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, the door was speed swiftly, and Hotch stuck his head in, asking, "Hey JJ, have you seen...oh, there you are." He said, looking at Morgan. He realized Garcia was there, as well, and added, "Are we having a meeting of the minds, and I wasn't invited?"

Hotch's attempt at humor lightened the atmosphere, and Morgan looked up at him sheepishly and replied, "Nah, we were just talking about how our resident genius should be well rested with all this time off he's had."

"Actually, that's why I was looking for you." Morgan froze. "With Reid out,"he continued, "I need you and Prentiss to split his paperwork until he's back."

Morgan relaxed, and responded, "Sure Hotch, whatever we need to do."

That comment, plus Morgan's visible reaction when Reid's name was mentioned, gave Hotch pause. He was surprised when Reid took the extra time off he'd offered, and the fact that the only contact he'd had with the younger agent had been through text, and short ones, at that, just added to his confusion. Something was going on with Reid and he guessed it had everything to do with Morgan. Anyone could see that there were shades of Reid everywhere in that house Morgan built. He just wondered when the two men would wake up and stop dancing around each other.


	6. Resignation

A/N After the short, last chapter, I thought I'd give you all a really long one. It's leading up to the final chapters! Morgan and Reid finally talk face to face...coming soon!

Thanks to all who read, review, favorite, and alert this story! I love writing about these two, and hope to keep the stories coming!

Chapter 6

Resignation

After hanging up the phone, Reid let himself cry again. He was glad he'd taken Hotch up on the extra days off, but things were getting out of hand. Not going into work this morning had been one of the hardest things he'd done. Work was his life. He didn't have much of a social life outside of the team, and the thought of missing all that paperwork actually made him anxious. He enjoyed paperwork, although everyone teased him about it. He found it soothing to lose himself in his work.

That was when he realized he needed to go back. He had to man up and face the music. It hadn't been easy working with JJ after he found out she'd lied to him, but he'd gone to work and faced her. He laughed when he thought back at how he acted. He really had acted like a child, but he was hurt and didn't know how else to deal with it.

Throughout the course of the job, he'd been forced to grow up and deal with issues most people his age couldn't dream of. But, it had made him a much stronger person. He made his decision then. If he could make it through everything that had happened after Doyle, he could handle this. It's not like anything had changed. Seriously, how much different would Morgan act around Garcia during work hours anyway? Their relationship had always bordered on unprofessional, and he doubted they would partake in any public displays of affection in the office.

So, he was still harboring feeling for his best friend that would never be returned. Things are no different than they were last week. He just needed to internalize these feeling he was experiencing. When he realized his feeling for Derek had deepened, he rather enjoyed the flutter he felt every time his best friend got near. After a while, though, the flutter came with a tightening of the chest, because he knew his feelings would never be returned. That tightening had morphed into a gaping hole after he heard Morgan's confession to Garcia. Spencer now completely understood the term broken heart, because even though it is physically impossible for the heart to actually break, his felt as though it had been shattered into tiny pieces.

After his introspection, Spencer decided to take a shower and find a local meeting he could attend. Even though he had been clean for years, he still attended meeting occasionally, and sought them out during especially emotional times. And he was fairly certain finding out the person you love is in love with someone else, and then staying in bed for three days crying about it could constitute an emotional time.

Coming out of the shower, he heard a text come in. His chest tightened, hoping it wasn't Morgan again. Although, come to think of it, he hadn't texted him yet today. He knew Morgan was suspicious, because he had never ignored his best friend, but he just couldn't bring himself to answer him. He was going to have to come up with a good reason why he didn't answer Morgan's texts before he saw the older man the next day.

He picked up his phone cautiously, holding his breath, as if it would bite him. He let out a sigh when he realized it was only JJ checking up on him. Oh no, she wanted to come by after work to talk. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would force the issue. He had avoided everyone for days, and now he had to face the music, as they say. Maybe he should just tell JJ everything. He understands that talking things out with someone is important, but he hadn't told anyone of his feeling for his best friend. He knew JJ wouldn't feel any different toward him if he told her.

He decided to confide in her that evening, so he sent her a quick text asking her to bring Chinese over, he was starving, and they'd talk. He felt lighter already, having made the decision to share his feeling, so he walked the two blocks to his meeting feeling better than he had for days.

When he returned from his meeting, he straightened up his apartment and sat down to read while he waited for JJ. He must have dozed off, because the knock on his door startled him, causing his book to fall on the floor with a loud thump. There was another, more persistent knock, and he heard JJ's muffled voice through the door, "Spence, are you alright?"

He got up, unlocked the door and pulled it open to reveal a worried JJ, her arms full of Chinese food, and holding two cup of, what he could tell right away, was his favorite coffee. He smiled when he saw her, reaching out to take help her, and took the coffee (of course).

"I'm fine. Sorry. I must have fallen asleep reading," he explained, leading her into his dining area, and nodding to the book still laying on the floor by the couch.

She smiled at him, and pulled him in for a hug, after setting the food down on the table. "It's good to see you, Spence. I, we were worried about you."

She saw a flash of sadness in his eyes, before he turned away and disappeared into the kitchen for plates and a fork for himself. When he returned, the look was gone. While they ate, JJ caught him up on the latest Henry stories, and Spencer listened, genuinely smiling for the first time since the 4th of July.

After their dishes were cleared, they moved into the living room, and Spencer began to fidget. He knew he needed to talk to JJ, but was getting nervous about it. She sat down beside him on the couch and put her hand on his knee. "Talk to me, Spence."

That's all it took to open the flood gates again. He leaned over and put his head in his hands, and gave a harsh laugh. "Who knew the body could produce so many tears in such a short time." He said through his hands.

It broke JJ's heart to see Spence so upset. She knew whatever was bothering him was more than just him overhearing Morgan and Garcia. And she knew she needed to find out what that was. So, she leaned closer and pulled his face out of his hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Spence, please tell me what's wrong." She said, gently. He tried to turn his face away, but she held firm. "I hate seeing you like this. Please, please, just talk to me."

"I - I," he stuttered. "I'm not sure where to start." He sniffed, wiping a stray tear away with his finger.

"Why don't you tell me what happened at Morgan's party."

He stiffened. "Wh - why do you think this has anything to do with Morgan's party?"

"Come on, Spence, I may not have been a profiler for long, but I can still read people. Especially my friends." She let go of his chin, trusting that he wouldn't look away. "Just tell me what happened, so we can clear things up and you can feel better."

"It won't be that easy, I'm afraid." His resigned tone almost brought her to tears. Whatever happened was effecting him deeply, and she wasn't leaving until she found out what that was.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you, and I'll help you." JJ said, almost pleading.

"I, uh, have feeling for someone on the team, and...ugh, this is harder than I thought!" He let out a frustrated breath. "I over heard them say they were in love with someone else." The last sentence came out in a rush.

JJ sat there silently, trying to make sense of everything she knew. Derek was in love with Spencer, and thought Spencer overheard him telling Garcia. And Spence is in love with someone, and thinks they love someone else. Could he have a thing for Garcia? She laughed internally at that. Garcia scared her 'Boy Wonder.' Then...she smiled. It could only mean...it had to be...her smile faded. Oh no. Spence overheard Morgan, but thought he was talking about Garcia, and not him!

"Oh Spence." She finally said. He had just sat there watching JJ's face. He could tell she was trying to figure everything out, but was confused at her facial expressions during the process. "Sweetie," she brought her hand up to caress his cheek in a caring gesture. "I think this has all been a very bad misunderstanding."

"I don't understand." And he didn't. What was misunderstood? He heard Morgan clearly tell Garcia that he built the house for them. It's hard to misinterpret something like that.

"You need to talk to Derek."

He leaned away from her touch then, and got up to pace. Was she crazy? That was the last thing he wanted to do! Sure, he would have to save face tomorrow and apologize for not texting him back, but he had already come up with an excuse he hoped would work.

He sat back down, trying to calm his nerves. "Yea, I feel bad about avoiding him. I plan to talk to him when to return to work tomorrow.

"No, you need to go see him. Tonight." She used her 'don't mess with me' voice.

"What? No, I..." Her glare stopped him. He looked away momentarily, then back before blurring out, "It's Morgan." He paused. I'm in love with Derek," he said, quieter this time.

"I know, Spence. And that's why you need to talk to him."

"But, I don't understand. It's not going to change anything. I'm not telling him how I feel. Not after I know he..." He shouldn't finish, as another tear slid done his face, and he dropped his gaze to his hands clutched together in his lap.

"Look at me." A pause. "Spence, look at me." Another request. He slowly raised his gaze and met hers. "Do you trust me?" A loaded question. Had she regained his trust? They had some a long way, but she needed to know, so she could fix this.

"Yes." Came the hesitant reply.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and smiled, reaching between them to grab his hands.

"Good, because this is important. Trust me when I say that you have to go talk to Morgan. Tonight."

"But it's getting late." A flimsily excuse, at best.

"I don't care if its midnight, you are going to see Morgan tonight, and you are going to tell him how you feel."

"What?! No way! I told you, I overheard him. He loves someone else. Plus, he's Morgan. You know, Mr Ladies Man. He wouldn't be interested in me."

"You, of all people know how fluid attraction can be. Just because you are usually interested in women, doesn't mean you can't find another man attractive, right? I mean you liked Lila and that bartender, "

"Austin."

"Whatever. The point is, you were also attracted to Derek." He thought about what she was saying, but remembered what he had heard.

"That's true, but I know what I heard."

"And what was that exactly?" When he hesitated, she continued, "Did you actually hear him say he over someone else?"

"Not those exact words, but it was inferred."

"Not everything is as it seems, Spence. Please, just trust me and go talk to him."

He sighed. He usually wasn't confrontational, but he also hated the way he was feeling. Maybe if he talked to Morgan, he would feel better, and eventually be able to move on.

"Ok."


	7. Apologies

A/N Hey! Sorry for the slight delay in updating. I found a beta (yeah!) and she is catching up on my work. I hope to keep her busy with finishing this story and possibly posting another chapter of Dancin' Shoes. So, thanks lilijuilet!

Chapter 7

Apologies

He tried. He really did. But it was easier said than done. He got in his car and drove across town, heading to Morgan's. He even turned into his neighborhood, but he couldn't make himself turn onto his street. He drove up to it and parked on the corner. He sat in the car for over an hour, all the while, having conversations with himself about how stupid he was being. It was Morgan, for heaven sake! His best friend. But he couldn't bring himself to go see him, so he returned home, drank a couple shot of whatever alcohol he had handy, and went to bed, trying not to think about facing everything tomorrow.

He was up early, and after a long, hot shower, decided to stop by his favorite coffee shop to get Morgan a cup of coffee. He knew Morgan was worried about him, and had probably figured out something was wrong, so he figured if he brought his best friend coffee and made up a good excuse for avoiding him, he might just smooth things over.

He was usually early, but made sure to be right on time today, so there was no chance of him running into Garcia. He figured she would be easier to avoid, and he could only psych himself up enough to handle seeing one of them, not both. And if he saw them together, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to hold himself together.

He felt bad for not doing what he'd practically promised JJ he'd do, so he needed to talk to her soon. He had it all planned. He would see Morgan, apologize quickly, then head to Hotch's office, then onto JJ's. He figured, by that time, Morgan would be in his office and not come out until lunch.

Cup in hand, he walked up to Morgan's office. The door was open, but the older agent had his head in a file, so Reid knocked softly. Morgan's looked up at the sound and froze. Seeing the look on his best friend's face, Reid almost turned and ran but he forced himself to smile and cautiously walked into the office.

"Hey," he said, his voice unassuming. "I, uh, brought you coffee." He sat the paper cup on the desk, and unconsciously took a couple steps back.

Morgan just sat there, silent. What was he supposed to say? His best friend had ignored his calls and texts all weekend and this bringing him coffee, that's supposed to make it all better? Yeah, right!

"-rgan."

Derek blinked, and realized he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Reid talking. "Sorry," He mumbled, "what?"

"I said I'm sorry for not calling you back this weekend. I, well, I was really sick, and I felt really bad about leaving the party like I did. I mean, you had us all over and I left without thanking you, and I felt really guilty. I didn't want out to think that I had gotten sick because of anything you had fixed, and I felt bad that I couldn't stay and hang out with everyone, and,"

"Reid." His semi-harsh tone stopped the genius's rant.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm not mad." He was trying to convince his friend, but his voice betrayed him.

"I really am sorry I had to leave. I was having a great time, and wanted to stay, but once I got home and felt so guilty about leaving, I was afraid you'd be mad, and I didn't want to be home sick and have my best," his voice cracked slightly, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "My best friend mad at me." When he finished, he was looking at the floor and wringing his hands together.

Morgan could tell he was lying. He couldn't look him in the eye and he was fidgeting. And rambling. And he had brought him apology coffee. Yep, definitely lying. Shit.

Before he could figure out what to say, Reid was talking again. "I'll just, uh, let you get back to work. I need to check in with Hotch first thing, so I better not keep him waiting." And with that, he turned and walked away.

Morgan sat there, stunned, staring at the door, wondering what just happened. Just then, Garcia breezed in.

"Hey, was that our Jr G-Man I saw leave? What did he say? Is everything ok?"

After receiving no answer, she closed the door behind her and went around behind the desk. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gently, to get his attention. He looked up at her, his eyes misty, and she immediately pulled him against her in a bone crushing hug.

Reid had just finished talking to Hotch and apologizing for being out, while Hotch assured him he had not missed anything and sometimes you just needed to take some time for yourself. He thanked his boss again and headed down the hall to see JJ.

As he was passing Morgan's office, he glanced in, hoping to see the agent enjoying the coffee. Unfortunately, he was met with a sight that he had hoped to never see...his best friend, the man that stole his heart and broken it beyond repair, hugging the bubbly tech analyst. It was obvious the hug was not a friendly greeting. It was more than that, and Reid was not about to watch what happened after they separated. So he willed his feet to move, and he quickly made his way into the men's restroom, where he promptly rid his stomach of the coffee he had drank not ten minutes ago.

He'd known this was a possibility, seeing the two of them together, but he didn't think it would be first thing in the morning. He hadn't yet prepared his still fragile emotions, and now he was rethinking his decision to come back to work. If this was how he reacted to seeing them hug, what would happen if he saw them kiss? That thought brought up more stomach contents, and it was then he knew he had no choice. He would have to transfer.


	8. Explanations

A/N So, here is the next chapter. I'm thinking another 2-3 chapters to wrap this up. I will be posting another one-shot shortly, of course, staring our two favorite boys! I just can't stop writing about them. Love them! :)

I want to say a big thank you to everyone who has been reading, following, and commenting. It means so much to me, and I love all the feedback!

Garcia pulled back from Morgan and leaned against the desk. "My sweet hunk of chocolate, what happened?"

Morgan huffed. "He lied to me. He came in, all apologetic, bringing me coffee, and shit. He tried to say that he felt bad about leaving, and that's why he ignored me all weekend." He paused for a moment, his anger growing with each second. "Does he think I'm an idiot? It didn't take a profiler to see he was lying. He was fidgety and couldn't look me in the eye. I mean, come on, man. Come up with a better excuse than that! I wasn't bothered that he left," the look he received stopped him momentarily. "Ok, so maybe I was a little bothered, but I was worried about him. I just wanted to talk to him, you know. To make sure he was ok." He put his head in his hands. "God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Oh, sweetie, you are not an idiot. I understand why you are so upset. I have no idea why he was lying to you, but I'm sure he had a good reason. I mean, this is our baby genius we are talking about. He wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. Especially you. You know that."

He sighed. "I know, mama. What am I going to do now? I can't tell him about the house now."

"Why not?"

"Obviously he's uncomfortable with me. Ok, so he doesn't hate me, or he wouldn't have brought me coffee, but I don't think he will want to hang out with me anymore. Man, I really messed this up."

"You did no such thing, gorgeous." He started to say something else, when suddenly a thought came to her. "Have you talked to JJ yet? Remember, she was going to talk to Reid last night after work."

Morgan looked up with a glimmer of hope. "I had forgotten about that," He said, reaching for his phone. A moment later, Garcia heard JJ's voice in the room. When had he put it on speaker?

"This is JJ."

"Hey, JJ, it's Morgan."

"And Garcia."

Morgan chuckled. "Did, um, did you talk to Reid last night?"

You could hear JJ's smile across the phone. "I did, but you already know that don't you?" She said happily. "I want details, and maybe your first born named after me." She joked. She was met with silence. "Morgan? What happened? Did you two not work everything out?"

"What are you talking about, JJ?" Morgan's tone was bordering on rude.

"He didn't go. That little..."

"JJ! Who didn't go?! Where?" He was past the point of frustration.

"Hang tight. I'll be right down." She ended the call, then seconds later was knocking on his door.

Garcia walked over and pulled the door open, closing the blinds in the process. She turned and took one of the seats across from the desk. JJ had helped herself to the other one.

"Ok," she said. "Lets talk."

JJ didn't want to betray Reid's confidence, but things were getting way out of hand. The two men were misconstruing everything, and she needed to clear the air, without revealing their men's feeling for each other. That was something they needed to figure out on their own.

"I did go see Reid, and we talked. You were right, he overheard you and Garcia talking, but he wasn't upset for the reason you think."

Before she could continue, he spoke. "I knew it! He doesn't like the house, and now..."

"Morgan!" She said forcefully, to avoid raising her voice and drawing attention to them. He whipped his head around at her tone. "Let me finish." She said, calmer.

"Sorry."

"He thinks you built the house for Garcia." She didn't comment further, letting him simmer on that very important information. She hoped he would come to his own conclusions, so she wouldn't have to explain.

Morgan let that sentence roll around in his head for a minute. _He thinks you built the house for Garcia. That doesn't make sense. First of all, he knows Baby Girl and I are just friends. Sure, we flirt, but thats just us, and he understands that. Second, why would him hearing that make him so upset he feigned sick? Could he, no, Reid couldn't have feelings for Garcia, could he? Is that why he reacted like he did?_

He looked at Garcia to see if she'd come to the same conclusion. What he saw confused him. She was grinning at JJ, who was nodding in confirmation of some piece of information he was not privy to. He rubbed his hand over his bald head in frustration. What was he missing?

The two girls watched Morgan's face as he tried to work out what was so obvious, but unfortunately, he was not allowing himself to even think the truth.

He looked at JJ and asked, "Is it Garcia? Does he have feeling for her, and think that I'm stealing his woman?"

"First off, sweet cheeks, I am not, nor will I ever be somebody's 'woman!'" She huffed. "And second, I'm not the reason he's upset."

Morgan's eyebrows raised in question, as he looked from her to JJ, trying to understand.

"Ugh, Morgan, how can you not see what we are saying? I know he's the brains and you're the brawn, but come on, used your head!" JJ exclaimed. Before he could comment, she continued. "He was at YOUR house. He overheard YOU talking. He left because of something YOU said. He ignored YOU all weekend. He didn't come to work so he wouldn't have to face YOU. And not because he is turned off by you. It's quite the opposite, in fact."

When she finished talking, he just stared at her. What was she saying? Was it possible? Could Reid feel the same way? He thought back to their conversation they had while he was working the grill. Reid seemed genuinely taken with the house. And he'd seemed comfortable there. Morgan knew Reid felt out of place most of the time. The only places Reid actually looked comfortable in his own skin was at the BAU, and in his own home. But that night, he looked at home.

"JJ, are you saying that Reid feels the same way?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm saying that you two really need to talk. He told me he would go see you last night, and I assumed he had. He must be more scared than I thought. I'm not sure what he heard you say, but he's convinced that you are in love with Garcia. I tried to set him straight last night, without betraying your confidence, but apparently, my powers of persuasion aren't what they used to be. So, without betraying HIS confidence, I am telling you that you and Spence have some major miscommunication issues and you need to talk though them. The sooner, the better."


	9. Hunches

A/N So, here's chapter 9! I am thinking only 2 or 3 more chapters to wrap this story up. I want to say a big thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! It really means a lot that you take the time to let me know how much you are enjoying this story! It's the longest multi-chapter story I've written, and I'm excited for it to come to a conclusion!

Here is some information on something I'm involved with now! Hope you will all check it out!

The "Morgan and His Pretty Boy" Community is doing weekly challenges to help the archive of Morgan/Reid stories grow! So, do you think that you have an amazing Morgan/Reid story? Then go to the forum and share it with us in the Nominations topic. Want or need a new idea for a Morgan/Reid fic? Then join us for the Weekly Prompt Challenge and let the creativity fly! We look forward to you joining us on an amazing adventure!

forum/Morgan-and-His-Pretty-Boy/141019/

**Chapter 9**

**Hunches**

After Reid left his office, Hotch followed, taking some files to drop off with Rossi. He saw the young agent pause in front of Morgan's office, which caused him to hang back. He knew something had happened at Morgan's party that previous Thursday, and guessed that Reid was not just sick, but love sick. He couldn't call himself a profiler if he hadn't noticed how close the two agents had become. He knew the feelings were strong on Reid's side, but he also suspected that Morgan's feeling had grown, as well.

He was hoping whatever happened had been cleared up when Reid said he'd be coming back to work, but could tell right away that wasn't the case when the kid walked into his office this morning. He was pale, and the dark circles under his eyes were clearly visible. He also could have sworn the genius had lost weight he couldn't afford to lose.

So, as Hotch stood back, observing Reid, it became clear something was seriously wrong. What little color he had, was gone in an instant, and he quickly headed down the hall, most likely to the bathroom. Hotch intended to follow him, but stopped momentarily in front of Morgan's office to see what had effected their young genius so much. He saw Morgan and Garcia wrapped in an embrace. The act, in itself, wasn't unusual, but something about it set Reid off.

Hotch got to the bathroom in time to hear the younger agent lose his breakfast, or probably just coffee, since it looked like that was all the kid lived on while he had been out. So, he leaned against the counter, and waited for him to finish. This was ending today.

Reid wiped is mouth with tissue, and opened the door. He squeaked when he realized he wasn't alone. He moved toward the sink and watched his hands, then rinsed his mouth out, as well, before turning to face his superior.

"Hotch..." He began.

"No, Reid." Hotch said, raising his hand to stop Reid from continuing. "Apparently, you are not ready to come back."

"But..."

The Hotch glare had him shutting his mouth without the older man having to say a word. "I'm going to have Morgan drive you home." He said, knowing full well the two men needed to have a talk.

"NO!" He yelled, before regaining his composure. "I-I can get home on my own. Maybe you're right. I'm not one hundred percent, and I-I should stay home until I am."

Hotch held in a smirk, wondering if Reid realized he was onto is lie. Not wanting to embarrass the genius, he continued on with his charade, as well. "This is not a negotiation, Reid." He growled. "Either Morgan is taking you home, or I am taking you straight to the emergency room!"

He saw Reid look at the floor and visible shudder, before replying, "O-O-K."

"Now, head down to the bullpen and gather your things. I'll go get Morgan to take you home."

"Yes sir." He said, and headed out the door toward the bullpen.

When Hotch got to Morgan's office, he saw that the door was closed and the blinds had been drawn. What the hell? He knocked, and was surprised when JJ opened it. He'd heard voices throughout the door, but assumed it was Morgan and Garcia. What were the three of them discussing?

He got right to the point. "Morgan, I need you to take Reid home, and don't come back until you two have worked things out." The three faces stared at him from the darker man's office, stunned. "What? I am a profiler." He answered their questioning looks, then turned and headed back to his office.

JJ was the first to recover. "This is perfect, Morgan!" She said.

Garcia jumped in, "Yes, JJ's right, it's perfect! But, don't take him to his house. Take him to yours, and show him that you built that beautiful house for him. Then, for the love of God, kiss the boy!"

JJ and Garcia shared a laugh, while Morgan merely smiled. He was nervous. He knew they needed to talk, but he was also worried about how Reid would react when he realized he wasn't taking him home. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sweetness, you can do this. You are Derek Morgan. Resident bad-ass, my chocolate thunder, and most importantly, Reid's best friend. Just take him to the house, show him everything, and, if he still doesn't get that your are crazy about him, tell him. Then kiss him!"

"What is it with you and kissing?" He joked, her speech improving his mood.

"Are you kidding? You and boy genius kissing? Hot, hot, hot! Right, JJ?"

JJ looked a little shocked, then her eyes glazed over for a moment, while she imagined just that. Then, "Definitely hot!" She grinned.

Morgan shook his head at the two girls, and grabbed his keys and walked into the hall, waiting for them to follow, so he could close the door. As he was walking away, he heard Garcia whisper, "Go get 'em, Tiger!" The girls laughter followed him into the bullpen, where a very agitated Spencer Reid was waiting.

The older agent paused for a moment to watch his friend. He was standing near his desk with his satchel thrown over his shoulder, like always. But what struck Morgan the most was the fact that Reid could not keep still. His hands were in constant movement, one minute playing with the strap of his bag, and the next, straightening up this already spotless desk.

It was then, when the genius was leaning over to re-straighten his stack of files in his out box, that stopped Morgan cold. Because when the lithe agent leaned over his desk, it only accentuated one of Morgan's favorite assets, pun intended. Seriously, for as skinny as the kid was, he had one hell of an ass!

He watched for a full minute, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Great, Derek, he thought to himself. Poor Reid is so nervous, he's ready to crawl out of his skin, and here you are, ogling his behind. He gave himself another few seconds to compose his emotions, then strode forward, throwing his arm over his best friends shoulders, like he'd done countless times before. "Come on, Pretty Boy," he said, is voice sounding stronger than he expected. "Lets get you home."

He felt Reid flinch under his touch, which had not happened for many years. When the young man first entered the BAU, nobody could touch him, without sending the genius into a full blown panic. But Morgan had broken through that barrier, and now touched Reid daily. At first, it was just to agitate the kid, but then it became a way to make him feel more comfortable. Once Morgan realized his feeling for is best friend had changed, it became more of a need.

Ignoring the young mans flinch, and the noticeable pulling away, Morgan kept his arm securely around Reid, and led him to the elevator. His heart sped up in anticipation of their conversation. It wasn't going to be an easy talk, but he felt, in his heart, that it would all be worth it.


	10. The Talk

A/N First let me say I am so sorry for the delay. I hate to make you wait so long, but life got in the way and time just passed by. I promise, I haven't forgotten about this story and will not leave it undone. I only have 2 chapters left and this is the one you've been waiting for...

The Talk

The silence in the SUV was stifling. Neither man knew what to say, both lost in their own minds. Reid just wanted to get out of the car and as far away from Morgan as he could, before he had another breakdown...in front of Morgan, none the less.

The older man was trying to figure out how he was going to tell his best friend of five years that he was not only in love with him, but had built a house for him. Yeah, that's not a conversation he ever thought he'd be having.

Reid was concentrating so hard not to break down, he didn't realized Morgan wasn't heading to his apartment, but the the older agents house. He was staring out the window, with his arms around his middle, as if to hold his emotions at bay. The scenery passed the genius by unnoticed, until Morgan pulled into his driveway. The jolt of the car as it turned in brought Reid out of his funk, and he jerked his head to the side violently to glare at Morgan.

"Why are we here?" He growled, obviously not happy with his surrounding.

Morgan glanced over at Reid, not meeting his eyes, and reached for the door handle.

Before Morgan could respond, Reid's voice was back, sounding even more angry. "You are supposed to be taking me home. To MY home. So, I'll ask you again. Why. Are. We. Here?"

Morgan shivered at Reid's chilling tone, but he knew it was important that the two of them talked. So, he got out and went around to the passenger side, where Reid made it clear he wasn't budging. Morgan opened the door and leaned in slightly, trying not to get too close, but letting the genius know he wasn't fooling around.

"Look, I'm not sure what the hell happened last Thursday, but I know that you and I need to clear the air. So, you have two choices. You can either come inside, I'll fix us some coffee, and we'll talk, or you can sit out here by yourself and brood. Your choice." With that, he turned and headed toward the house. As he unlocked the door, he heard the car door slam with more force than necessary, and he smiled, knowing he had won the first round. Of course, he didn't plan on losing at all, so it really didn't matter.

He left the door open and walked through the living room into the kitchen, moving toward the coffee maker. He heard the front door close and glanced around to see Reid take his bag off and place it in the basket beside the door. That sight sent a tingle down his spine. He'd placed that basket there with Reid's satchel in mind, and without realizing it, the young man had used it as Morgan had intended.

Once in the kitchen, Morgan chose the vanilla caramel flavored coffee, knowing it was his Pretty Boys favorite, and started the pot. He busied himself with getting the mugs and grabbing the sugar, while he listened as Reid moved around the living room. Once the coffee was finished, he poured their cups, making sure to sweeten Reid's just right, and carried them into the living room.

The straight set of Reid's shoulders told Morgan the younger man was still uptight and probably angry. He couldn't blame the kid, but that didn't change anything. They were going to talk, or he was going to talk and Reid was going to listen. Either way, things would get cleared up today.

Morgan sat the steaming cup on the table in front of the genius, who barely acknowledged him, but took the cup anyway, smelling the coffee. Morgan saw a flicker in Reid's eyes as he realized it was his favorite type of coffee, and when he took a sip, he raised his eyebrows a little, acknowledging the fact that it was sweetened perfectly.

Morgan sat down at the opposite end of the couch, not wanting to spook his best friend, but wanting to be close enough to look into his eyes. He took a sip of his coffee before sitting it down and turning toward the man occupying the other end of the couch, pulling his knee up and resting his arm against the back.

"Reid," he started. He took a deep breath and continued, "Spencer. Please explain to me what happened last week."

The younger man rubbed his thumb over the top of his mug and replied, "I got sick and had to leave. I already told you I was sorry for not telling you personally."

"Got sick, huh? Your were perfectly fine all evening. What caused this sudden illness?"

"My name may start with Dr, but I'm not a real medical doctor, so I can't tell you what exactly made me throw up my dinner." Reid snarled back.

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Morgan continued his line of questioning. "Touch a sore spot there, Pretty Boy?" He asked, seeing Reid's posture go completely ridged. "So, let me get this straight. You were fine all evening, ate exactly the same thing we all did, and somehow, you, and only you, got sick. Then, it was so bad that you didn't even have the energy to call or text me. Is that about right?" Morgan was not going to let this go.

"What do you want me to say, Morgan? I was sick. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone, so I didn't respond. End of story." Reid's voice was still hard, but he was avoiding eye contact and Morgan knew he was lying.

"Huh. That's interesting because JJ and Hotch said you responded to them, and even Garcia received a short 'no', but at least it was something. So it seems you were just ignoring me."

The anger seemed to fade a little, and his posture showed nervousness. "I, um, I already explained this to you. I felt bad about leaving and thought you might be mad at me for not saying goodbye." Reid tried.

"If you listened to any of my messages, genius, you would have known I wasn't mad, just worried." Morgan was getting more frustrated as this conversation continued. Reid just continued to lie to him, and it was pissing him off. This is not how he expected this talk to go. He needed to take control and fast.

Reid fidgeted, but didn't answer, so Morgan continued. "Well, then let me tell you what I think happened. You came in to go to the bathroom and over heard a private conversation I was having with my Baby Girl." Reid went still, and Morgan knew he was on the right track, so he went on. "I'm not sure what part of the conversation you heard, but something upset you pretty badly, and I want to know what it was."

Reid remained as still as possible, and refused to answer Morgan's questions. Which caused Morgan to continue to speculate. "Apparently, you don't feel like sharing, so I'll just go on. I think you heard me say I'd built this house for someone."

Reid's head shot up in surprise, then he quickly looked back down to his lap, where he was currently wringing his hands.

Seeing this reaction, Morgan smiled slightly. He was getting closer, just one more question. "So, who do you think I built this house for?"

The silence permeated the room, then a whisper, "Garcia."

And there it was. Spencer did think he'd built the house for her. Now he needed to know one more thing. "Why?"

A shaky voice asked back, "Why what?"

"Why did you react like that?"

"Like what?" Again, a timid voice responded.

"Spencer, you literally got sick, and you ignored me for four days. I'm your best friend. Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I-I couldn't."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Couldn't."

"I don't understand."

"Morgan, I'm so sorry. Can you please just leave it alone? Lets just go back to being Reid and Morgan, co-workers and friends. I'm sorry for ignoring you. Please, let's just forget all this." He was pleading, and holding back tears.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, but that's not possible. I can't forget this. I don't want to. I want to know what's going on in that big brain of yours. Please."

"You aren't going to like it."

"Let me be the judge of that, ok? I may just surprise you."

The laugh that came out of the younger man sounded like a tortured animal, but he took a deep breath, before responding. "It hurt, ok?" Reid said, his voice shaking.

"What did? Please, Pretty Boy, please explain this to me. I really need to understand."

Whether it was the use of his nickname, exhaustion, or a combination of both, Reid just started talking and couldn't stop. "When I heard you say that you'd built the house for her, my world fell apart. I-I know you are straight, alright, and I didn't think I'd ever have a shot with you, but there was a small part of me that always hoped. I've never felt closer to anyone in my life, and somehow my feelings went way beyond what was acceptable. I've been able to keep a pretty tight reign on them, but when I walked into the house, I knew. I felt it. You built the house with someone in mind. You were finally happy again, and I knew someone was responsible for that happiness." He paused, taking a shaky breath, and continued.

"I tried. I wanted to be that someone. I wanted you to come to me, talk to me, but you kept pushing me away. So, I gave up. I learned to deal with my feelings and was trying to move on, but when I heard the two of you..." He choked back a sob, and put his arms around his middle. "I knew then what the term broken heart actually meant. So, I had to ignore you. Every time my phone chirped with a text message from you, it felt like something inside me was dying."

Morgan sat quietly, letting Reid get everything off his chest. Once he was finished, he would set the man he loved straight. Reid continued, "I was finally able to get myself together enough to come into work, and I saw the two of you together. I knew then I would have to transfer."

Morgan gasped. He had no idea Reid felt this way, and now that he did, he was never letting him go. There was no way he was letting Spencer transfer. "Are you finished?" Reid nodded. "Good, now, let's clear this all up once and for all. I did build this house for someone." He heard a sniffle, and saw Reid nod. "But not for Garcia." Reid looked up quickly, then back down.

Morgan slid closer to Reid, and reached down to grab is chin, pulling up up, so their eyes met. "Pretty Boy, I built this house for you. For us." He saw confusion and disbelief cross his genius's eyes. He continued quickly, before Reid had too much time to think. "You aren't the only one who's feelings go a little deeper than friendship, Spencer. I didn't do it consciously at first, but as I continued to build this house, I realized that I'd built you into every room."


End file.
